The One-Shots of Caskett
by McLiv
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Caskett. Mostly placed in the future with their three kids; Liam, Jo & Megan. Review for prompt or suggestion. Ch. 4: Ferrari Wish
1. Trouble

**Hey y'all! This one-shot is about Castle and Beckett's son in the future gets in trouble. This may be a collection of one-shots of Caskett. **

**In this story, their son is 13 and is in 7th grade. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: How can a 14 year old own** **a popular TV show?**

Kate stood against the wall next to the principal's office with Castle, waiting for her son to come. She tapped her foot on the floor as she grew impatient. Castle turned to her and said, "Calm down, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Castle, Liam have been in trouble at least 3 times this MONTH. And you think it's not that bad?" Kate argued.

"Well, he IS 13. Teenage boys can't really help it." Castle responded. "Trust me. I know." He continued.

"Yeah, but you're you. No one knows what exactly you did as a teenager." She said.

Castle furrowed his eyebrows, "That was mean."

"I'm sorry. I'm just stressed. This case is hard and our son had been trouble lately. It's just makes me grouchy." Kate groaned and sat down at the bench near them.

Castle sat down next to her, "Hey, it's okay. We will fixed this problem with Liam and we will help him go past this. For right now, let's just see what he does and we will ground him if need to." He rested his hand on her shoulder.

Kate only nodded and leaned back against the wall. After a few more minutes, Liam finally showed up, looking a little scared as he sees his parents.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." Liam said, putting his hands in the pocket of his jeans.

The three walked in the principal's office. "Hello Mr and Mrs. Castle." Dr. Huddle said, standing up to shake both of the parent's hand. "Please sit." She offered. The three sat down on individual chairs.

"As you know, Liam have been causing trouble lately and it's really getting out of control." Dr. Huddle strictly said, looking towards to Liam. "He first spray painted the lockers, saying 'Losers'. He dumped water on a disabled student at lunch. And now today he punch a student and started a fight."

Both parents looked at Liam strictly. "Liam, why are you doing this?" Kate started sternly.

Liam looked at her with his blue eyes and unable to spit something out. "There has to be a reason for all of this." She continued. Still, nothing came out.

Dr. Huddle spoke, "Well, with no reasonable explanation, I'm am going to have to suspend him for a week. He not suppose to be on campus what so ever till the suspension ends."

"Thank you, m'am." Castle said while Kate sat quietly. The three stood up and left the school building.

"I don't know what's up with you lately but you are grounded, mister." Kate confirmed while walking to their car.

"Mom. I had a reason." Liam argued.

"Then, what is it?" Kate questioned and stopped walking. Castle and her both look at him.

"But I can't tell you." Liam responded. "But it is very reasonable." He added as they started walking again.

"Liam, if you're not telling us what it is, we're still going to ground you." Castle said as they got in their car.

The parents turned to the back seat and stared at him. Liam looked at both of them and sighed.

"The spray paint was a dare. Apparently, those are the lockers for the Beta Club." He started.

"And who dared you?" Kate interrupted. "Cody. Cody Harmon." He replied.

"He said if I don't do that, then he would take Rachel's teddy bear and released photoshopped nude photos of her."

Castle and Kate slumped back into their chairs. Liam had always been close to Ryan's youngest daughter, who is the same as age as him.

"The water incident was also a dare. I swear to god, it was the worst thing I've ever done. Matthew had a fear of water and now he hates me."

"What about the kid you had a fight with?" Castle asked, looking at him from the mirrors.

"I punched Cody. He was saying mean things about Rachel and he threaten her multiple times. I couldn't help it. I didn't want her to be embarrassed about something she didn't do and I don't want anything to happen to her." Liam finished quietly with a tear rolling down his cheek.

Castle and Kate looked at each other. "Well, you're still going to be grounded. You really shouldn't done the date. You should have talked to a teacher or the principal." Castle said softly.

They heard Liam sighed. "But we do appreciate you watching over Rachel and making sure nothing happens to her. So you won't be grounded for long." Kate added and looked at her son. Liam has the same protectiveness as Castle does when something happens to people he loves.

"Okay. But now I'm afraid that Cody is still going to do something to her now that I'm suspended." Liam confessed worriedly.

"Why won't you tell Aaron?" Castle asked. Aaron is Espo and Lanie's son, who is also the same age.

"I'm going to text him. He the only other person who knows about this and he's pretty concern too." Liam said, pulling out his phone.

The parent smiled. The three has been best friends since they were born.

"Alright well, let's get going. It's almost time to pick up Jo and Megan at school next store." Kate said, started to drive.

Liam looked at the window and saw Rachel walking out the school building. She smiled at him and waved. Liam gave her slight smirk and waved back.

Castle noticed and smiled at the connection. "Those two are going to get married someday." He thought.

**How was it people? Horrible? Good? Stupid? Cheesy? I'm asking you. I accept criticism and would really love if you helped me**.

**Give me a suggestion for the next one shot!**

**Thank you!**

**- Liv**


	2. The Great Smorelette Recipe Hunt

**Each Chapter in the beginning, I will say how old the kids are or when it is place if there is no kids in the one-shot.**

**Liam: 15**

**Jo & Megan: 13**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Castle**

"Okay, Make sure you lock the doors after we leave." Kate said, walking in her dress, at the kitchen.

Castle and Kate are going on a date night for their wedding anniversary. Liam, Jo, and Megan sat at the bar in the kitchen, waiting for them to leave.

"Don't worry, Mom. We've done this before." Liam groaned as the twins nodded in agreement.

"Don't open the doors to strangers. Don't leave the loft unless it's an emergency. Don't-" Kate rambled as walking towards the door with Castle.

"We got it, Mom. We know what to do. Have a good night." Liam said, following them. "Okay. Bye kids." Kate sighed and waved at them. Castle waved at them as well.

They started to leave but Castle stopped and turned to Liam.

"And don't. Don't break the video game console like you did last time." He stared him down and Liam gulped.

Kate pulled Castle ears and dragged him out. "Bye!" They both yelled. Liam shut the door after that.

He walked towards the twins in the living room. He saw them watching TV and took the remote and turned it off.

"Hey!" They both shouted at the same time. "What are you doing?" They said, still at the same time.

"Tonight. Mom and Dad are out for a date. Which means that we will find Dad's treasure." Liam confirmed, standing in front of the girls.

"What? His laser tag?" Jo said.

"His hairspray?" Megan added.

"His secret wardrobe?" Jo continued.

"No. No. None of that!" Liam interrupted. "His recipe for smorelette." The three kids were the only ones who actually liked it. Love it even.

"Yeah. I doubt we'll find it. He never tells anyone." Megan doubtfully said, taking the remote out of Liam's hand.

"C'mon, Dad can be pretty predictable when it comes to hiding stuff. So maybe it's in the drawers at his desk." Liam pondered for more ideas.

"Maybe under his video game console." Jo questioned.

"Or maybe he just remembered how to cook it and doesn't need a recipe." Megan stated.

Liam and Jo looked a each other and looked at Megan. Soon, they were both laughing hysterically.

"Dad remembering a recipe? He can't even remember a grocery list!" Jo laughed.

Megan rolled her eyes and turned on the TV. After the laughing calmed down, Liam spoke up.

"Alright, you do what you want to do. Jo and I will search."

"You guys have fun at 'The Great Smorelette Recipe Hunt'". Megan said sarcastically, as they walked out of the living room.

Liam looked at Castle's office and pulled out the drawers and shoveled in.

"Nothing here." He sighed, closing all the drawers.

Jo looked under the video game console. Nothing. But she looked around it and open cases to see if it was in there. Still Nothing.

She groaned and met Liam in the kitchen. "Anything?" She asked him.

"Nope." He responded. "Maybe it's in one of his cookbooks." Liam opened a cookbook and looked through every page.

"Nothing." Liam and Jo sighed and sat on the bar in the kitchen. Soon after that, Megan walked in.

"Aw. Is someone sad that they can't find a silly recipe?" She taunted.

"Shut up." Liam and Jo said at the same time.

"I have an idea." Liam thought. He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs, butter, and milk. Then we got some graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows.

"What are you doing?" Jo asked.

"If we can't find the recipe, then we are going to figure out the recipe." Liam said mischievously.

"Can you believe it has been 16 years since we got married?" Beckett asked as they sat down at their reserve table.

"And we got three kids during that time." Castle beamed and picked up his menu. Kate smiled but suddenly had a weird feeling. Castle seems to notice.

"Everything okay?" He asked, concern. Kate looked at him.

"I got this weird feeling that the kids are up to something." Kate admitted.

"They're fine. They are all teenagers. They are responsible enough to not burn down the loft." Castle reassured her and hold her hand. "For now, let's just enjoy our anniversary."

Beckett smiled at him again and looked at her menu. But she still got that feeling.

"THAT'S THE THRID ONE YOU BURNT!" Megan yelled at Liam. "WE SHOULD STOP BEFORE WE BURN DOWN LOFT!"

"I'm sorry! I just don't know how he put the graham crackers in and how he flipped the egg." Liam rambled, trying to clear the smoke out with the help of Jo.

"You know, maybe Megan is right. Maybe this is a bad idea." Jo confessed.

"No. This is our only chance to figure it out." Liam pointed out.

"But Mom and Dad is going to be here in like an hour. So let's get this place to smell like something that's not smoke!" Megan shouted.

"I will make it this time. You two keep trying the clear the smoke. I will make the next one." Liam started working to cook.

"Okay. So I got the egg cooking." He whispered. "I put the grahams over it, and now I put the chocolate in. And now-" Just then, he was interrupted by a loud beeping noise.

"Oh great. Now you've managed to get the fire alarm to noticed!" Jo yelled over the noise. All three of them grabbed a towel and tried to blow the smoke away.

Once they thought cleared it, smoke from the stove started to come out.

"Crap!" Liam ran to pick up the frying pan. Then, the three heard the door opened. They all panicked and turned around, thinking it was their parents.

But it was Alexis.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Alexis shouted, walking towards the smoke to clear it.

"We were trying to make a smorelette but we can't figure it out." Liam stuttered.

"Oh for the love of god! You know can't do that without Dad." Alexis said strictly.

"Okay. All four of us need to-" Alexis was interrupted by the scary voice of their Mom.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Beckett stormed in with Castle and stood in front the the four. "Explain this."

Alexis, Megan, and Jo pointed at Liam. Liam pointed at Megan and Jo. The parents stared at Liam.

"Okay. We were trying to make a smorelette but we couldn't figure it out!" Liam got his knees in front of Kate. "I'm sorry, Mommy! Please forgive me. I love you!" He cried.

"Liam, get up!" Kate grabbed his ear and pulled him up. Liam finally stood and looked down at his Mom.

"Clean this up. Try to stop the fire alarm and then talk to us." She stared up at him. Liam nodded and rushed to the kitchen.

"And you two," Kate pointed at the twins. "Help your brother. You know you were helping him."

The twins didn't argue and ran to the kitchen. Beckett turned to Castle.

"So much for your smorelette! If it wasn't for it, none of this would happen!" Castle put his hands in the air.

"Well, don't shoot me for it." Castle defended. Beckett rolled her eyes.

Once the kitchen was clean and smoke-free, The five sat in the living room. Alexis left after the incident.

"Alright, we left for one date and trust you to not do anything bad. But then we came home into this! What do you have to say for yourselves?" Kate said, walking in the front of kids while Castle stood there.

"Liam started this!" The twins shouted at the same time.

"I just wanted a smorelette!" Liam cried. "So we looked around for an recipe."

"There's no recipe for it. I just remembered how make it." Castle confessed.

Megan looked at Liam and Jo and smirked.

"But you can't even remember a grocery list!" Jo stated.

Kate laughed. Castle looked at her.

"Well, I mean, they do have a point." Kate admitted.

The kids started laughing along.

Castle rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the chairs.

"So can you teach us how to make it, Dad?" Liam asked with his big blue eyes.

"After that, no. But maybe this weekend." Castle said, tiredly.

The kids got excited and thank their dad.

"Alright, now go to bed." Kate said, pointing at the stairs. The three said good night and went to bed.

"Way to go, Castle. You told me not to worried about the loft burning down and that almost happened." Beckett said as they walked into their room.

"Oh whatever. But in case you forgot, it is our anniversary." Castle said, shutting the door of their bedroom. "And I think we got plans tonight."

Castle grabbed Kate to the bed and kissed her.


	3. Prom

**New chapter! Yay!**

**In this one, it's just Liam, Rachel, and Aaron, which they are all 16.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. Just the** **kids.**

"Good Morning." Liam heard his mom say as he walked in the kitchen. She poured him some orange juice and gave him a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

"Thanks." He mumbled tiredly.

"Well, someone didn't sleep well." Kate said, sitting next to him at the table. "Any reason why?"

Liam was hesitate to answer but responded, "Nope. Not at all."

Kate didn't believe it but she decided to let it go. Liam sighed in relief. Castle noticed from the living room and decided to talk to him.

"Hey. Come on." Castle said, walking up to him and pulling him up.

"Is my new game here?" Liam asked excitedly. "Maybe." Castle replied.

Castle pulled him to his office. Liam looked around and saw nothing of the sort.

"Your game is not here yet." Castle admitted. Liam groaned and tried to leave. Castle stopped him.

"Sit." He demanded. Liam obeyed and sat down on the desk.

"Something's up. You haven't been sleeping well for the past couple of days. What's going on?" Castle said.

"Nothing. I guess I've been drinking too much coffee." Liam lied. Castle cocked one eyebrow up. Liam sighed.

"Okay. I stayed up all night, trying to figure out how to ask Rachel out to Prom." He confessed.

"Ah. Girl trouble. What are you so scared of? You two are pretty obvious." Castle chuckled.

"Is it just me or is it really kind of creepy that your dad is saying that you are meant to be with your best friend?" Liam said, looking at him and confusion.

"Ok, sorry. But really, there's nothing to be scared of." Castle sat down next to him on the desk.

"You don't understand. Rachel and I have been best friends since we were born and it's a big change to start dating each other. Plus, I don't even know if she likes me or not." Liam snapped.

"Actually, I do. Your mom and I were pretty good friends before we actually became a couple. Despite our arguments and trust issues, we still managed to find our way to each other." Castle said, putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"But, I thought Mom hated you when you first met her." Liam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Maybe we didn't get along so well in the beginning. But, after working together for a while, we became pretty close. I fell in love with her pretty soon after we really started getting along." Castle stated.

"I thought you were in love with her when you first met her." Liam chuckled.

"I mostly just wanted to get in her pants, honestly. Sorry, too much information." Castle said, after seeing Liam with a disgusted face.

"But once I really got to know her, that's when I fell in love. I realized how extraordinary and brave she is. I was worried about it because I didn't think she felt the same way and I didn't want to make a fool of myself." Castle continued, smiling at himself.

Liam smiled also. He knew that his parents loved each other long before they even became a couple.

"As you know, your mom got shot and that's when I admitted my feelings for her. I told her that I love her. After she survived, and I could see her, I was a little scared because I didn't know if she remember or she doesn't feel the same. So I saw her but she didn't remember. I wasn't mad, upset maybe, but not mad. After a year, I found that she was lying and I thought that she didn't love me. So I went home and just sulked for the rest of the week. But one night, after we had a big fight, she came and that's when we became a couple." Castle finished, looking at Liam with a slight smile.

"Did she tell you that she loved you?" Liam asked.

"No, but I knew that she was having a hard time so I didn't pressured her. I just waited for her to be ready." Castle responded.

Liam nodded.

"What I'm saying is that you'll never know the answer unless she tells you and don't miss an opportunity when you have chance for that answer." Castle patted on Liam's back.

Liam thought for a while.

"Ok. What do think I should do? Where should I ask her?" Liam asked worriedly.

"I proposed to your mother at our swings. What's one place that is kind of 'your place'? Castle explained.

Liam thought for a minute and then came up with one place that is special for both of them.

"The top of the playground. That's where we tell each everything ever since we were little." Liam said excitedly.

"Then there you have it. Why won't you put candles in front of the playground, spelling 'Prom'?" Castle suggested.

"You are a genius." Liam replied immediately. "I'm going to get Aaron to do that so I can distract Rachel."

"You are also a genius, boy." Castle and Liam gave each other a high five.

"Now get ready for school." Castle pushed Liam out of the office as he followed him. Liam grabbed his bag and walked out of the door with Jo and Megan.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" He shouted before leaving. Castle waved and turned around. He saw Kate standing there as smiling.

"What?" Castle questioned. Kate stood right in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I heard your conversation with Liam." She said. Castle smiled.

"Oh yeah. How much did you hear?" He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Enough." She responded and kissed him. Soon, they were interrupted by the phone.

"Body drop." Kate said when she saw her phone. "Let's go." She answered the phone as both of them walked out.

When Liam walked into the school building, he went straight to Aaron's locker. Lucky enough, he was there, putting some stuff in. Liam rushed to him.

"Dude, I need your help." He said breathlessly.

"Hey Bro! Did you ask Rachel yet?" He asked him hopefully.

"No. But I need your help." Liam stated. Aaron nodded.

"Anything." He replied.

"I want you to go to Wal-Mart and buy enough candles to put in the front of the playground. Once you get that, set it on the ground, and make it spell 'Prom' with a question mark." Liam rambled.

"I don't have money for that!"

"Here." Liam handed him $50. "I don't know how much it would cost but this is the best I can do."

"Why did you give him $50?" A voice came. Aaron and Liam turned around and saw Rachel there.

"Uh..." Aaron stuttered.

"Uh...Catering for the party tonight...at my house...for my parents." Liam spitted out whatever came to his mind.

"That's weird. Why haven't I heard about it? Wouldn't my parents be invited if your parents were? Rachel asked in confusion and pointed a finger at Aaron.

"Uh..." Aaron stuttered again.

"It was planned...last night." Liam lied.

"Okay..." Rachel said in concern. Just then, the school bell ringed for their first class. "I'll see you guys later." Rachel waved and smiled at Liam.

"Dude, she's totally into you." Aaron said after she walked away. Liam rolled his eyes. He didn't want to get too hopeful.

"Go to Wal-Mart after school and get the candles. Then go to the playground and place the candles and light them up. I'm thinking about taking her over there at 7:00. It's not too dark or too bright." Liam said, walking into his class with Aaron.

"Perfect and then you and Chica will become the new lovebirds." Aaron teased. Liam smacked his head as they sat down on their desk.

Liam texted Rachel over school.

**Hey, we need to talk. Meet me at the playground** at 7:00.

He waited for a response and soon enough, he heard a ding.

_Sure. No problem_.

"Okay, so far, the plan is working well." Liam thought. He decided to check on Aaron and see how's he doing.

**Bought the candles, dude?**

_Yeah, only had to pay $35 for all of it!_

**You better not spend the rest of it on Remy's!**

_Oh, why do hate me so much?_

Liam chuckled and ignores the text. Liam went home to change into something decent. After the changed, he went to his dad's office.

Liam saw Castle sitting at his desk, typing for his next book. Castle looked up and saw Liam giving me a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Dad." Liam smiled.

"No problem. Good Luck." Castle responded and wishing him luck. Liam left the house then.

Liam went to the playground to meet Aaron. Liam saw him with candles and paper bags.

"Oh my god, man. I completely forgot to tell to get the paper bags so it would be easier to read and the candles won't be blown away!" Liam shouted in relief. "You're a lifesaver!" He cheered happily.

"No problem, Bro! Anything for my two best friends." They did their handshake.

Liam looked at his watched and the time was 6:59.

"Okay. She's going to be here anytime by now." Liam patted Aaron on the back and went in front of the playground. He looked at around for any sign of Rachel. Sure enough, he saw her wave at him and walking towards him.

"Hey!" She smiled. "So what do we need to talk about?"

"Come on." Liam grabbed her hand and smiled softly. He took her to the top of the playground. He stood in front of her, so she couldn't see the candles.

"Okay, I'm going to sound crazy but just hear me out." Liam started. Rachel looked at him in confusion.

"We've been best friends since we were born. We did everything together. We told each other anything. We just got closer as time goes by. But one day, I knew that I had feelings for you. You are the only one that I trust with everything." Liam rambled. Rachel was smiling through the whole thing but she didn't know where this was heading.

"So, I was wondering..." Liam walked behind her so she could see the candles. Rachel gasped and covered her mouth.

"Will you go to prom with me?" Liam asked nervously.

"Of course!" Rachel shouted happily. She hugged Liam tightly. "I was hoping that you would ask me." She admitted.

Liam sighed in relief and hugged her back. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. They heard a cheer from distance.

Aaron was jumping up and down excitedly and was cheering.

"She said Yes! She said Yes!" Aaron yelled at each person who walked by. Liam and Rachel chuckled and shook their heads. Aaron turned around to see them and gave Liam a thumbs up.

Liam smirked and turned to Rachel.

"So, what do you say that we go to Remy's for a celebration." He suggested. Rachel nodded and hugged him again.

"Yeah. Let's go." Both of them got off the playground and hold hands. Aaron ran up to them for a hug.

"It was about time!" Aaron shouted.

They all laughed and started walking to out of the park.


	4. Ferrari Wish

**Liam- 16**

**Jo & Megan- 14**

"Okay. Now push on the gas pedal slowly." Castle stated as his son learns how to drive at the neighborhood's street. "Then push on the brake slowly." He continued.

Instead of slowly pushing it, Liam basically slammed it and it made the car stop immediately with a jerk. "I said slowly!" Castle argued.

"How do you do that?" Liam responded. Castle slumped back into his chair, rubbing his forehead. "Maybe I should help him this time." Beckett said from the backseat. "Good idea." Castle said, hopping out of the car along with Beckett and switching seats.

"Okay. The main thing you need to do while driving is to relax. So take a deep breath." Beckett instructed him. Liam did what he was told and breathe in slowly. Then he breathe out slowly. "Now, push the gas pedal slowly again." Beckett said softly.

Liam pushed it and the car began moving forward. "Now, push the brake pedal slowly." She told him, still softly. Castle was in the backseat, squeezing his eyes shut and covered his head. But Liam successfully push on the brake without making the car jerk.

Castle opened his eyes and sighed in relief. "Good job, Liam." Beckett congratulated him and rubbed his head. Liam smiled at the steering wheel and beamed at his parents. "So, am I good to go to get a license?"

"Whoa, not so fast!" Castle quickly said. "You still need to learn how to parallel park, yield, speed limit, and different signs." Castle continued. Liam looked at him in disbelief. "That's a lot of stuff." Liam whimpered. "Well, if you don't do this, you won't be able to drive." Beckett stated.

"Or you won't be able to impress Rachel." Castle smirked. Liam looked at his parents. "Okay, let's continue." Liam gripped the wheel in anxiety.

"Go ahead and move forward." Beckett demanded. Liam nodded and push the gas pedal. The car started moving forward. "Now stop when you get close enough to the stop sign. Liam stopped just a few feet away from it. "Good. Now it's time to parallel park. Castle, go and set up the trash cans between the car." Becker told Castle, looking at him through the front mirror.

Castle nodded and hopped out of the car. He went to get the trash cans in front of the building. He placed it next to the car ad went back inside the vehicle. "Okay, this is hard, but you can do it." Castle said encouraging Liam.

Beckett explained how to get between it without hitting it. Liam looked at the cans cluelessly. "Let's give it a try." Beckett suggested. Liam gulped and nodded. Liam moved to car slowly and turned. But Liam knocked over one from the back.

"Oops." Liam said and went forward. Carelessly hitting the front one too. "This is going to be a long day." Castle sighed.

After 30 minutes of explaining how to parallel park, Liam successfully went between the cans without knocking over one of them. Liam cheered and thanked his parents.

A few hours later, they were finally done training Liam. "Alright, I guess we'll go to the driver's license place tomorrow." Beckett said while getting out of the car with her boys. "Yes, finally!" Liam shouted, raising his arms in the air. The parents chuckled as they walked in to their apartment building.

When they got into the elevator, Liam started grinning from ear-to-ear. Castle noticed and turned to him. "What is it?" He asked. Liam looked at him, trying to hide his grin, but failed. "I'm just thinking what kind of car I would get." Liam answered honestly. "And what car is that?" Beckett asked, now turning to Liam.

Liam smiled mischievously. "Maybe Dad's Ferrari..." He said hopefully. "Not going to happen." Castle responded immediately. "Come on, please!" Liam begged as they walked out of the elevator to go to their loft. "Liam, you know your Dad never let's anyone drive that thing. Not Javi, Kevin, or even me." Beckett argued while unlocking the door and walking in. "And you know that your mother almost never let's me drive." Castle pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm your son! Your favorite man!" Liam argued as they sat in the living room. "You're not wrong. But that doesn't change the answer." Castle told him strictly. Liam sighed. "I just want to impress some people." Liam admitted.

"Like Rachel." Jo said, who was apparently in the same room. "Your girlfriend." Megan taunted while smirking along with Jo. Liam threw a pillow at them. "Girls. Go upstairs." Beckett demanded. The twins rolled their eyes but obeyed. "Why do you need to impress some people?" Castle questioned after Jo and Megan left.

"Because, everyone else that has a car is like a sports car or a shiny fancy 2030 car. And if get anything that's not 'cool', my school life would be ruined. Everyone would make fun of me and would never let me forget it." Liam confessed. Castle and Beckett looked at each other and sighed. Beckett came over to sit next to Liam. She wrapped her arms around him. Castle smiled. No matter what his age is or how old he is, he will always be a Mama's boy.

"We were never planning on getting you an old rusty car and we won't get you anything that is 'old school'. Okay?" Beckett told him as she rubbed his shoulders. Liam nodded and hugged her. They sat there for a minute till Castle broke them apart.

"Now, we got to wake up early to get your license. So, you better hop into bed." Castle yawned. Beckett and Liam agreed tiredly and got ready to go to bed. After 20 minutes, Castle and Beckett laid on their bed in silence, staring at the ceiling.

"What car should be get him?" Castle asked, breaking the silence. "I don't know." Beckett replied. Castle opened his mouth to speak but closed it. Beckett turned her head to look at him. "What were you going to say?" Beckett asked him with her famous look. Castle was hesitate to respond. "I kinda want to give him the Ferrari." He admitted.

"What? You never let anyone use that thing. What are you thinking?" She whisper-shouted. Castle turned his head to look at her. "I know it's crazy but I almost never use it. I think it's fair to let him have it." Beckett sighed. Castle was right. "But what if he wrecks it?" Beckett stated.

"Then, he needs to learn how to be a man and pay us back." Castle confirmed. Beckett laid quietly. "I guess it wouldn't be such a bad idea." She admitted. "Plus, we don't have to go car hunting to find the right one." Castle said. "That is true." She amused. "Okay. We'll give him the Ferrari." She nodded.

"Espo and Ryan are going to be so mad." Castle chuckled. Beckett started laughing along.

Castle and Beckett were sitting in the driver's license place front lobby as they waited for Liam to finish his driving test. "Any word from Alexis?" Kate asked him, breaking the silence. Castle nodded. "They got the Ferrari covered behind the building." Kate only nodded.

Soon, Liam showed up. The parents immediately stood up with hopeful looks. "So? How did go?" Beckett asked excitedly yet nervous. Liam showed no expression for a few seconds but then smiled. He pulled out a card out of his pocket.

It was his license. It had a picture of him and had important information on it.

**Liam Graham Castle**

**DOB: 2/21/2016**

**SEX: M**

**EYES: BLU HEIGHT: 6'0**

**ISSUED: 4/07/2032**

**EXPIRES: 4/07/2037**

Castle and Beckett cheered and hugged their son. Liam smiled and looked at his license. "Can I drive us home?" Liam asked, still smiling like an idiot. Beckett smirked. "Actually, we got a surprise for you." She said mischievously. Liam face fell into confusion.

"Should I be concern?" He questioned. "Nope. Just put on this blindfold." Castle said, coming behind him to cover his eyes. "Are you sure I shouldn't be concern?" Liam was starting to get a little worried. "Don't worry. Just let us lead you and then you can take off the blindfold." Kate stated. Liam nodded but his heart was pounding.

The parents held each of his arms as they walked out of the building and went behind it. They let go of him. "Alright, on 3, you can take it off." Castle said, standing next to the car and gripping on the cloth that was covering the car.

"1...2...3!" The parents counted together and pulled the cloth away from the car. Liam took off his blindfold and gasp. Liam smiled big and laughed in joy. He ran up to the car and touched it. "Oh my god! Thank you!" Liam beamed at his parents.

"Oh this isn't for you to have. This is just so you can drive it on the way home." Kate joked. Liam face immediately fell. "I'm kidding!" She admitted and laughed. Liam sighed in relief. "How? Why?" Liam asked, looking at the car.

"Well, I drove over here to put the car here and covered it with a cloth." Alexis explained while approaching. Liam jumped at the sight of her since he didn't know she was here. "And your mom and I decided to give to the Ferrari to you because for one, we hardly even use the car." Castle said, coming up right next to him with Beckett. "And we think you deserve it for being a great son." Beckett finished. Liam smiled at his parents.

"Thank you so much." Liam said, hugging them. "But, if you wreck the car, you have to pay for the repair or buy another car for yourself." Beckett told him strictly. "Deal." Liam quickly agreed. Castle gave him the key.

Liam opened the door to the driver's seat and hopped in. "Do not do anything stupid." Beckett demanded. "Don't worry, Mom." Liam reassured. Liam started the car and began to drive away, but stopped. "Can I borrow money to go to Remy's?" Liam asked after rolling down the window. The parents rolled their eyes and gave him $30.

"Thanks. I'm gonna call Rachel and Aaron and pick them up." He rolled up the window and drove away. The parents shook their heads and walked to their car with Alexis.


End file.
